


A Very Merry Christmas Fairy Tale

by Addie_your_Queen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fairy Tales, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag this lol, pls read it on wattpad if you can, ummm tagss idkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_your_Queen/pseuds/Addie_your_Queen
Summary: A Larry Stylinson Christmas Oneshot I wrote for my friend (:Harry is 16 and is signed under Syco (I think that's what I said I forget though). Louis is his best friend, but is not signed under anyone.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Very Merry Christmas Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 16 and Louis is 18. Fetus Larry. That's all I have to say. Just fetus Larry.
> 
> Btw, if you can, please read this on Wattpad. No worries if you can't though (:

Once upon a time there was young boy. He had a destiny. Duh. What kind of fairy tale would it be if he didn't? His name was Harry. Is Harry. Whatever. Though Harry was not technically a King, he was thought of one by thousands of people. Harry ruled his kingdom and nothing bad ever happened. King Harry was currently onstage-

Wait a minute. This is not how fairy tales go. Fairy tales are about Kings and Queens and Princes and Princesses and fairies and goblins and gnomes. Not pop stars.

Well, I guess I will just have to keep telling the story and hope everything works out in the end. It would be a very bad fairy tale if it didn't. I really hope every thing turns out alright. I must pass my test as a fairy tale gatherer, and I need a good story with a good ending to pass.

Anyway, Harry was onstage. He was... eating a banana. Someone please tell me this turns out okay. 

Harry finished eating his banana, waving goodbye to everyone as he walked backstage. He turned back to look at the band, still on stage, and bumped into someone.

"Oops," he said. He was about to say more, when he saw the boy standing in front of him.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes Harry had ever seen. 

"Hi!" The boy said smiling. His smile was so beautiful... Harry found himself lost in the boys eyes.

There we go. They fall in love, right? I probably don't even need to tell you the rest of the story. They fall in love and get married and live happily ever after. The end. 

But... On second thought, I better finish writing this if I intend on passing.

Now. Where was I? Right. Harry had just bumped into this boy.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm really really sorry-"

"It's okay," the boy said. "I'm Louis," he said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Oh! I'm Harry," Harry said. "Nice to meet you Louis."

"You too, Harry." The boy started to walk away.

NO! Harold, you can't let him walk away, I need to pass. Please do something.

"Wait!" Harry called out.

Few. Thank goodness.

The boy stopped, turning back towards Harry.

"Do you maybe want to come get coffee with me? I have a bit of time before my management team will come after me."

Louis thought about it for a minute. "Okay," he said finally.

They walked down the street together, Harry leading the way to a little coffee shop. When they entered the door, a little silver bell rang over head.

Harry went to the counter ordering for himself then looking over to Louis. Louis told Harry his order, and Harry turned back to the girl behind the counter.

Louis pulled out his wallet, ready to pay for his order, when Harry stopped him.

"I'll get it," he said.

Louis tried to protest.

"Seriously," Harry said. "Don't worry about it."

They sat down at a table by the window to wait for their drinks. The girl from behind the counter brought them over. 

"Thank you, Jennie," Harry said reading off her name tag.

"Enjoy your date!" She said.

"It's not-" Harry stated. She was already gone. "-a date," he finished quietly.

Harry took a sip of his tea, then let out a little yelp of surprise.

"My management team is coming," he said. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I hope I'll see you again someday, Louis."

Harry was out the door and gone from view before Louis could say anything.

"What were you thinking?" Harry's management yelled angrily. "You could have been hurt. Didn't you think to tell anyone where you were going."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. 

"Sorry won't cut it. It better not happen again."

Oh no. Seems we have met the Bad Guy. There's one in every story. I should have seen this coming.

~~~ O o O o O ~~~

About three months later, Harry in his room getting dressed for a date. A fake date. Because his manager didn't like him being single, so they set him up on a date. 

Harry groaned. He didn't understand why the public had to think he was dating someone. What was wrong with being single.

Harry sighed as he left his hotel room, heading in the direction of the coffee shop. Halfway there, his management team showed up with a girl. The made him hold her hand as they walked the rest of the way to the shop. Harry hated it.

The little silver bell rang above their heads as they entered the shop. Harry couldn't help wishing he were here with Louis instead.

He sat down across from the girl to wait for their drinks. She liked coffee. Harry likes people who like tea, better.

The same worker as before brought over their drinks. 

"Thank you, Jennie," Harry said again.

"Enjoy your date," she said.

This time Harry didn't try to protest.

Noooooo!! Harold!!! My poor baby!! I mean- what? I am not starting to actually like this story. What are you talking about?

Harry pulled out his phone, wanting to talk to this girl he was supposed to be dating as little as possible. He opened Louis' contact.

'Hey,' he typed.

'Hey,' was Louis' response.

'Want to meet up?'

'Sure.'

Harry told him the place of a park he liked to go some times when he needed to be alone. 

"Harry," his management said. "You have to actually look like you are enjoying yourself."

Harry sighed and put his phone away, but didn't bother to attempt to look happy.

They wanted him to kiss her. 

"No."

"You have to."

"NO. I'm not having my first kiss be some random girl I met once."

"Fine. You will kiss her next time."

Harry tried not to cry. He didn't want his first to kiss to be this girl. He wanted it to be special. This was not special.

Harry, you must find a way to fight your management. That is the way stories work. Please don't give up.

At the park, Harry found himself collapsing into Louis' arms. He tried so hard not to cry as he told him how he will have to kiss a girl he just met.

Louis held him rubbing comforting circles on his back. 

"Will you come back to the hotel with me?" Harry sniffled.

"Of course," he said. He had only know Harry for about three months, but he was willing to do anything for the boy. 

They walked back to Harry's hotel, swinging their hands in between them.

The had just entered the door, when two people from Harry's management team pulled Harry away from Louis. The slammed the door behind them, leaving Louis locked inside.

"Harry," his manager said. "You should know better than to be bringing that boy into your room."

"He's my friend."

"Then don't look at him like that."

"Like what?"

This is bad. This is very bad. Harry better find a way to make this end happily ever after.

"You look at him like you are in love. It's disgusting."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You are a boy, Harry. You have to date girls."

"But I-"

Harry's manager slapped him across his face. Harry gasped bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

"In two days, you are going on another date with Sarah. You WILL kiss her."

Harry nodded, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He knew there wasn't anything he could do.

They opened the door to his room, shoving him in. He stumbled into the room and Louis caught him.

"Oh no," Louis said, gently removing Harry's hand from his cheek. "What did they do to you?"

"They are making me kiss her in two days. And they are going to take pictures," he said, burying his head into Louis chest.

"I don't want to kiss her," he sobbed.

"I know," Louis soothed.

Louis took Harry's head in his hands, running his thumbs under his eyes, brushing away tears.

"Why don't you get some sleep, okay?" Louis said.

Harry nodded. 

Louis lifted him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"I don't want my management team to yell at you," Harry said.

"It's okay," Louis said.

"You don't know what they can do," Harry said. "They could hurt you. I don't want to to be hurt because of me."

Louis reluctantly turned to go. 

"Meet me in the coffee shop tomorrow," Harry said just as Louis was leaving.

"Okay," Louis said. "I'll see you then. Please get some rest."

~~~ O o O o O ~~~

Harry and Louis stood in front of the counter, talking to Jennie on the other side.

Jennie and Louis were trying to distract Harry from what he would have to do the next day.

Suddenly Harry tensed. "I- I have to go," he said. He rushed out of the door, the little silver bell tinkling over head.

"But-" Louis said. The door swung shut. "Tomorrow's Christmas," he said softly, trying not to cry. He hadn't meant it to happen, but he thought he might be falling in love with Harry.

Jennie felt her heart ripping in two, as she realized. Louis thought Christmas was tomorrow, which means he thought it was his birthday. He thought Harry left him on his birthday.

No no no. This is not how fairy tales go at all. 

He was out the door before she could tell him his birthday wasn't until tomorrow.

~~~ O o O o O ~~~

Louis was talking to Jennie at the counter when Harry and his 'girlfriend' walked in the next day.

Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes.

He went to stand by Louis at the counter, so he could order drinks. 

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know."

"I've never kissed anyone before. I don't want her to be my first kiss."

"I know. I'm sorry." Louis didn't want Harry to kiss her either. Yesterday he thought he might be in love with Harry. Well today he knew. He knew he was in love with him.

Harry, this is not how fairy tales go. You have to do something!

His manager noticed Harry standing next to Louis and shoved Sarah in his direction.

"Kiss her," he said. "Now."

Harry stands between the two of them tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Now," his manager growls.

Camera's are clicking, but Harry just stands there trembling. He is scared out of his mind. But he doesn't want to kiss her. So he does the only thing he can think of to do.

He

*click*

leans

*click*

up

*click*

and

*click*

kisses

*click*

Louis

*click*

and Louis is kissing him back and suddenly nothing else in the world matters.

But all too soon, he is being pulled back. His manager is yelling furiously at him, but he doesn't hear a word he is saying.

"I'm sorry," he mouths to Louis. "I love you."

Harry is being pulled out of the shop. He doesn't struggle. He knows there is nothing he can do.

He cries himself to sleep that night.

~~~ O o O o O ~~~

_Harry Styles Management Punishing Him For Liking Boys_

_Has Harry Style's Management Been Closeting him?_

_Harry Style's was Abused and Closeted by His Management_

_Harry Style's Management: Are They Really As Nice As They Seem_

Harry woke up in the middle of the night by dozens of articles and notifications lighting up his phone. He reached to turn of the sound, so he could go back to sleep.

Some one had let the pictures and videos leak. And now they were going to punish Harry for it. 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut trying hard not to cry. 

He let out a small cry of fear as he heard the door open, assuming it must be his manager.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" A feminine voice asks. 

He opens his eyes, confused.

A lady in leggings and a purple sweater stands outside the bedroom door.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought you were my management."

"Don't apologize. And you won't be seeing to much of them in the future. The story got out of how horribly they were treating you, and their company is being taken down. I am here to take care of you until your mother can get here, as you now will be back in her custody."

"Oh," Harry said. He cleared his throat. "Does that mean," he paused. "Does that mean Louis can come over?" he asked timidly.

"Of course dear. If you think it will help you sleep better, then I will have him come over right now."

Harry nodded. "Yes please," he said.

Louis arrived a few minutes later.

"Harry!" he said, running to him. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "I just want someone to cuddle me so I can fall back asleep and have a good Christmas tomorrow."

Louis climbs into bed next to him, pulling him close.

"I'll make it a good Christmas," Louis said. "I promise."

"Thank you, Lou."

Harry turns over in his arms, so his back is pressed up against Louis' chest.

"I love you," Harry whispers, just before falling asleep.

"I love you too," Louis whispers back, but Harry is already asleep.

'I'll tell him in the morning,' he thinks, burying his face into Harry's curls, as he too, falls asleep.

The end.

That's it? The end? There was no happily ever after! All fairy tales end with 'happily ever after!'

And so fine, maybe towards the end I started to like it just a little bit. But not like I was invested in the story at all.

But I guess I better turn this in now, if I expect to pass. Wish me luck!


End file.
